


10 сэн

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/daana">daana</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	10 сэн

**Author's Note:**

> бета [daana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daana)  
> 

Старик храпел, уронив голову на стол. От лохматых каштановых волос с грязной проседью несло несвежим. Больше в кабинете никого не было.  
Когами поискал пустое место, но у каждой клавиатуры стояло что-то свое. Лаки и зеркальце, стопка комиксов, куча пустых чашек, в половине уже завелась плесень.  
— Новенький? — услышал он из-за спины.  
Старик мутно косился на него без особой приязни, почесывая небритый подбородок.  
— Здравствуйте. Инспектор Когами Синья, определен в третий отдел.  
— Ты присядь, инспектор, не мельтеши.  
Потянувшись под стол, старик извлек бутылку с мутной жидкостью на дне и, порывшись еще немного, две небольшие жестяные кружки. До сих пор Когами видел такие только на картинках.  
Старик плеснул в кружки и протянул одну ему. Левая кисть у него была металлическая, взгляд притягивало к ней, будто намагниченный, как бы сильно Когами ни старался не пялиться.  
— Это что? — спросил он, кивая на кружку.  
— Это за знакомство, — сказал старик, выпил содержимое своей в два глотка и, слегка поморщившись, усмехнулся.  
Следуя его примеру, Когами тоже залпом проглотил маслянистую горькую жидкость. Горло и пищевод обожгло огнем, он разлился по желудку и хлынул обратно, к щекам.  
— Ого, это что вообще? — спросил Когами, отдышавшись.  
— В обычных магазинах такого больше не найдешь, — хмыкнул старик. — Это виски, инспектор Когами Синья. Да, что же это я. Масаока Томоми, — он протянул Когами руку. Ладонь оказалась на удивление сухой и крепкой.  
— Не стесняйся, — рассмеялся Масаока, вблизи он казался не таким уж и старым, просто потрепанным. — Хочешь смотреть, смотри. Хочешь спрашивать, спрашивай. Любопытство — хорошая черта, она тебе еще не раз пригодится.  
Он вытянул левую руку и закатал рукав. Протез начинался от локтя. Когами никогда не думал, что от неловкости может закружиться голова.  
— Извините, я не хотел вас обидеть, — сказал он, старательно подбирая слова. — Просто все это весьма непривычно. Вы не подскажете, где мое рабочее место?  
— Да вот же, — Масаока кивнул на стол с кружками. — Азуми здесь сидела.  
— Азуми — это моя предшественница? — уточнил Когами, чтобы поддержать беседу. — А куда ее перевели?  
— В крематорий, — ответил Масаока, ничуть не меняясь в лице. Глубоко посаженные зеленые глаза, окруженные сеткой глубоких морщин, сверлили Когами буднично и совсем безлично. Что-то в них показалось ему знакомым.  
Странным он вообще был типом, этот старик. Но явно бывалым. Лучше было бы с ним подружиться.

Гиноза встретил его на балконе, как и договаривались.  
— Как тебе отдел? — спросил он, вертя стаканчик с кофейным напитком в руках. — У меня второй инспектор — женщина. Очень аккуратная и серьезная. Думаю, сработаемся.  
— Молодая? — уточнил Когами. Смотреть на город с балкона Бюро общественной безопасности его забавляло. Хотелось сотворить какую-нибудь запоминающуюся глупость, чтобы даже через много лет этот день остался в памяти особенным.  
— Какая разница? — раздраженно переспросил Гиноза.  
— Ну как же! — рассмеялся Когами. — Молодую ты побоишься затащить в постель, а если она постарше — не постесняется затащить в постель тебя.  
— Ты с ума сошел говорить об этом в первый рабочий день. О чем ты вообще думаешь? — возмутился Гиноза. В непонятных ситуациях он всегда становился зубодробительно дотошным. — И чем от тебя несет?  
Когами рассматривал машины внизу и прикидывал, удастся ли добросить до них пустым стаканчиком.  
— А патрульных уже видел? У меня там прикольный старик, похож на Бланчарда предпенсионного возраста, и блондинка, ты представляешь? Совсем как наша Мико-тян из третьего-А, только патрульная. Мозги куриные, весь стол завален косметикой, уже делает мне чай. — Старик, — повторил Гиноза, поджав губы. — Хорошо, рад, что ты тоже устроился. У меня один неприятный тип в подчинении, Сасаяма, уже зовет куда-то отпраздновать мое назначение. Из таких, знаешь, которые чуть что — сразу лезут похлопать тебя по плечу, как будто стояли за ним много лет.  
— Так пошли праздновать, делов-то.  
— Аёнаги-сан вряд ли это одобрит. Он же патрульный.  
Когами запрыгнул бы на ограждение балкона, но голова по-прежнему слегка кружилась. Если отпраздновать — означало продолжать в том же духе, он не возражал.  
— И что же он, раз патрульный, уже не человек?  
— Им нельзя выходить из Бюро самим.  
— Так мы же будем с ним.  
— Праздновать? — почти по слогам произнес Гиноза.  
— Не стой тут с видом, будто тебе самому не хочется. Пошли, познакомишь нас.  
Взрослая жизнь настойчиво стучала в виски и требовала хорошенько ею распорядиться.

«Розовый рай» его оглушил. Как будто все эти двадцать с лишним лет Когами жил в беззвучном безвоздушном черно-белом бумажном пространстве, а потом кто-то перевернул страницу и поманил пальцем: выходи. Вонь сигаретного дыма, тяжелые пряные запахи духов, дерущая горло горькая газировка, кислотные огни светомузыки смешались в ослепительном калейдоскопе, вокруг толпились густо накрашенные женщины с дряблыми лицами, некоторые годились ему в матери, они смеялись его шуткам и пили с ним на брудершафт, с каждым глотком становясь все более привлекательными. Он лапал их за груди и хохотал до слез, подставив подножку раскрасневшемуся Гинозе. Он заказывал какие-то фрукты и кормил рыженькую изо рта в рот. Он что было мочи орал в караоке, цепляясь за шест, чтобы не так сильно водило. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким большим и свободным. Отчаянно хотелось кому-нибудь вставить, но вместо этого пришлось поддерживать Гинозу, которого тошнило.  
Свежий воздух показался возмутительно пресным, но Сасаяма ни в какую не соглашался вернуться обратно. Подраться с ним тоже не вышло, по крайней мере, Когами точно помнил, что хотел, а потом проснулся от тихого голоса над ухом.  
— Ничего так не боялся, как попасть на твое место, — сбивчиво, глотая гласные, шептал Гиноза, уронивший голову ему на плечо.  
Они сидели рядом на земле, прислонившись к скамейке. От Гинозы несло, как из мусорного ящика, да и сам Когами чувствовал себя пропущенным через утилизатор вторсырьем.  
— Расслабься, из-за вас у меня так ни с кем и не вышло, — пробормотал он с досадой, осторожно поворачиваясь. Сасаямы нигде не было видно, земля пошатывалась. Когами потверже уперся в нее руками.  
— Я думал, их больше. С детства запомнилось, что их сотни.  
— Ну, Сасаяма что-то такое говорил о других местах.  
— Нет никаких других. По восемь человек в трех отделах. Нас всего восемнадцать, на весь Токио. Директор сказала, больше городу теперь не надо. Меня опять тошнит, как только подумаю.  
— Много думать вообще вредно, — пожал плечами Когами. Его самого тоже мутило, задуманная глупость определенно удалась, но теперь при мысли о клубе в голове всплывали только мутные отрывки, а ведь этот вечер должен был запомниться ему навсегда.  
— Каждый день приходить и видеть его, — продолжал Гиноза, поджав под себя колени и уткнувшись в них лбом. — Я бы не смог.  
Когами попробовал встать, но земля по-прежнему слишком сильно шаталась. Гинозу снова вырвало. О чем-то следовало спросить, но Когами уже забыл, о чем, к тому же вернулся Сасаяма, который, оказалось, ходил за машиной.  
Остаток ночи они провели у него на диване. Когами снилась Америка, в которой серьезные детективы расследовали двойное убийство, переходя из клуба в клуб, били по почкам латентных преступников и трахали роскошных певиц с сочными кроваво-красными губами. У одного из сыщиков была искусственная рука. 

На следующий день Когами впервые взял в руки доминатор, но даже это его не порадовало. За ночь ему подменили тело, теперь оно все походило на старый проржавевший протез. Затекшие суставы противно ныли, голова после двух таблеток больше не раскалывалась, но жила своей отдельной ватной жизнью.  
— Не увлекался бы ты, — подмигнул ему старик, когда инспектор Цусиба вместе со своей парой патрульных отошел достаточно далеко.  
Когами только мрачно кивнул. Привкус вчерашнего праздника до сих пор возвращался с изжогой.  
— Не понимаю. Зачем нам доминаторы, если с преступниками разбираетесь вы.  
— До случая с Азуми никто не понимал, — усмехнулся Масаока. — Теперь, слава богу, опомнились.  
Квартал, по которому они шли, Когами смутно припоминал, но днем вывески были тусклыми, а стены ободранными, из узких переулков несло застарелой мочой.  
— Изнанка жизни, — сказал он. — Подумать только, отсюда всего метров двести до парка.  
— Лучше бы тебе привыкнуть, — сказал Масаока, а потом напрягся и прижал железный палец к губам, кивнув налево. — Постой тут.  
Сам он неожиданно резво для своего возраста сорвался с места и побежал за угол. Что бы ни привлекло там его внимание, Когами ничего не услышал. Он медленно, выставив перед собой оружие, как учили, двинулся следом. Раздался едва слышный свист, будто воздух рассекли очень резким ударом.  
— Гончая один, цель обнаружена и ликвидирована, — прозвучало в наушнике.  
Масаока стоял в темном тупике среди какого-то мусора. Полуразрушенные балконы нависали с двух сторон, угрожая свалиться прямо ему на голову. Рядом никого не было. Когами подошел ближе.  
— Так а где... — начал было он, а потом понял, что Масаока стоял в крови, и он сам теперь тоже стоял в крови. Груда ошметков у стены, издалека показавшаяся содержимым перевернутой урны, совсем не походила на фотографию латентного преступника, полчаса назад ограбившего магазин по другую сторону парка. Ни головы, ни конечностей, ничего, что выдавало бы в ней человека, в этой куче не было.  
— Ну кто тебя сюда звал, — услышал он откуда-то очень издалека неожиданно мягкий голос Масаоки.  
— Изнанка жизни, — повторил он, сглотнув. — Это наша работа.  
— Эх, — вздохнул Масаока. — Пойдем, инспектор.  
Тяжелые облака над головой ненадолго разошлись, и солнечный луч, отразившись от окна, осветил намного больше, чем Когами хотел бы видеть.  
— Это еще что? — удивился Масаока и наклонился прямо к останкам. В руке у него что-то сверкнуло. Когами очень хотелось отвести взгляд, но он никак не мог этого сделать. В нос бил тяжелый медный запах. Старик поднялся и пошел обратно, задумчиво вертя в руке шнурок, на котором болталась заляпанная кровью монета с дыркой посередине.  
— 1922, — хмыкнул он, прищурившись. — Теперь такие на вес золота.  
— У меня друг собирает, — зачем-то сказал Когами, следуя за ним на подгибающихся ногах.  
Масаока покосился на него с очень теплой улыбкой. Затем достал носовой платок и хорошенько протер монету.  
— Тогда держи, отдашь... твоему другу.  
Шнурок на ощупь оказался влажным, на ладони от него остался красный след. Когами вытащил и выбросил его, крепко сжав зубы. Воздух был слишком горячим и соленым, в висках звенело. Монета жгла Когами бедро сквозь карман всю дорогу до офиса. Он полчаса провел в уборной, держа то ее, то голову под струей холодной воды. Это не помогло, что-то изменилось окончательно, и хотя никак не получалось дать новому ощущению названия, Когами точно знал: откажись он брать монету, все еще могло бы остаться по-прежнему.  
Гинозе он сказал, что нашел ее ночью в парке.


End file.
